


JAMIE MARKS IS DEAD

by josephclipper



Category: Jamie Marks is Dead (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephclipper/pseuds/josephclipper





	JAMIE MARKS IS DEAD

When I did my year end wrap up, I mentioned a couple of my favorite movies this year. Pretty much the big budget films came to mind. However I forgot what may be really my favorite film of the year, it certainly wins  
the best director and acting spots in my academy of one awards.

Jamie Marks Is Dead.  
directed by Carter Smith who sparse work before this I haven't seen. But I will likely see everything from this point on. His desolate and bleak images bring a creepy edge to the film that almost makes it like a well crafted horror movie. 

The story centers around the friendship of 2 boys one of which as you may have guessed is dead. Jamie (Noah Silver) was the kid in school that nobody noticed and those that did, picked on him. Following his suicide he haunts the one kid in school that gave him any respect at all.

Adam played by Cameron Monaghan is drawn deeper into the world of those caught between here and there.  
Exploring his own desires to just give up on this fake and hypocritical society we live in. I've seen Cameron in a thing or two, just last night actually in The Giver. He played in an episode of Fringe and I was so disappointed that the character did not return later in the series. So I see this one a definite young star to watch.

A shout out needs to go to Liv Tyler who plays a trailer trash mom which may not be a good as Rosario Dawson in Gimme Shelter or Charlize Theron in Monster. but is always cool when a hot actress goes plain jane.

I should write more of these if you all like

your servant  
joseph


End file.
